remember11fandomcom-20200214-history
Scene Guide:Satoru Chapter/Day 1
Prenatal Unlike Kokoro who relaxes in the womb, Satoru finds it uncomfortably hot. He cannot feel his body, feeling that the sea is himself, but there is no singular existence in the sea. Questioning his existence, he panics and seeks to escape. Unlock shortcut "Satoru Chapter: Day 1 (Beginning)" * Set reg1st Day - Midday Unlocked" to 1 * Set regUnlocked Criteria 1" to 1 Prenatal means "before birth". This scene occurs as a fetus, still within the womb. Prenatal may also mean "before becoming self-aware". Persona Yomogi holds Satoru against the wall who had been convulsing. Satoru is familiar with Yomogi and Yuni's faces, but can't remember them specifically, how they met, when he saw them and so on. On the other hand, he remembers Mayuzumi instantly. Mayuzumi gets agitated, wondering why "Satoru" knew her name and was so friendly. Satoru has a flashback and recalls their promise to stay together, even if the other disappears from the world. With hostility, Yuni claims that Satoru simply "forgot". Before Yuni goes down the storeroom to get firewood, Mayuzumi stops him and demands he give her coat back. In reality, this is the coat he brought from 2012 which is a duplicate of the one they found in the 2011 plane crash. When confronted about the origin of the coat, Yuni gives up and gives it to Mayuzumi. * None The "persona" is a Jungian archetype that represents the mask we put on when dealing with others, hiding our true thoughts. Mayuzumi embodies this archetype. Animus Yomogi introduces himself. Satoru already knows that Yomogi is a 35 year old mountaineer with a wife and kids despite never seeing Yomogi before this. If Satoru asks if they've met before, Yomogi denies it but remembers seeing Kokoro (body) on the plane. Satoru doesn't remember the crash or anything prior to it. Kokoro's body claims to be Yukidoh Satoru, which surprises both Yomogi and Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi moves angrily towards Satoru, when he realizes he's shorter than Mayuzumi. She slaps him and demands to know what he's plotting. She admits to having history with Satoru, but denies Satoru's existence in Kokoro's body. Satoru discovers he's in a woman's body. He demands a mirror and uses the reflection in the window. He has no memory of Kokoro's face. He puts a hand up to the mirror, anxiety overtaking him as he pleads quietly for help. * Set regworried - Bio local" to 1 if "No, it's nothing important" is selected. Otherwise if "Have we ever met before?" is selected, set the variable to 0. The "animus" is a Jungian archetype that represents the inner masculine personality within a woman. Satoru embodies this archetype. Trickster Satoru awakens in SPHIA and immediately grasps the situation, knowing that he's in a room assigned to him. He discovers he's a man "again" and instantly feels at ease knowing this is the "real world". He goes to the dining room and pours water into his "usual glass". He confirms the time is 9:12 PM and finds nobody in the living room. Though he remembers the layout of SPHIA, he feels like he exists without a purpose or goal. He remembers climbing the clock tower, but nothing afterward. Satoru goes to Yuni's room, and his entrance startles the boy. Satoru is surprised the room is occupied since it was empty before. Satoru asks if the boy's name is Kusuda Yuni, the same as the boy in the "dream". Yuni confirms this and says Satoru started yelling and crying earlier after looking in the mirror. Utsumi had injected him with a sedative. Satoru recalls Utsumi's appearance, though he doesn't know how, where or when they met. Yuni says Utsumi told him Satoru is mentally ill, which is why he went wild earlier and acted as though he knew Yuni. Yuni says Satoru and Kokoro are two different personalities and apologizes for treating the Kokoro personality coldly when they first met. When Satoru asks him how he knew all this, Yuni picks up the Terabyte Disk on his table. Inubushi's voice echoes through the facility. Yuni identifies her as "Hotori", which is the first name Satoru is not familiar with. They rush to the living area. Unlock shortcut "Satoru Chapter: Day 1 (Middle)" * Set reg2nd Day Unlocked" to 0001 * Set regUnlocked Criteria 1" to 0002 The "trickster" is a Jungian archetype that represents someone that survives using wit, clever thinking and deceit. Yuni embodies this archetype as his 12 year old version withholds information and guides the group. Shadow Inubushi runs out of her room and Satoru immediately recognizes her as "Inubushi Keiko". As she's running, Utsumi yells out for "Yukidoh-kun" to grab her. He chases her to the storeroom. He hears a low mechanical rumble and turns on the lights to the room. Yuni, hiding between the shelves, directs Satoru to Inubushi. As he approaches, she runs away knocking down some boxes. Eventually, Satoru corners her but she's clearly terrified. Satoru can either comfort her or say he was told by Utsumi to catch her. In both cases, Utsumi injects Inubushi with tranquilizers. When Satoru asks if she's dead, Utsumi says "It's hardly enough to kill her", referring to the non-lethal dosage, but also referring to how Utsumi is planning a more elaborate way to kill Inubushi. She leaves the room. Satoru and Yuni take her to her room. * Increase regEpilogue Criteria" by 1 if "I was told by Utsumi-san to catch you" was selected. * Set regswore to protect Hotori" to 1 if "I just came to help" was selected. The "shadow" is a Jungian archetype that represents a person's unconscious that a person does not identify with. It has come to mean someone's "dark side" that exists but is not acknowledged. Inubushi Keiko embodies this archetype. Great Mother At the dining table, Utsumi apologizes, referring to how she got angry at Kokoro for talking about the plane crash. Satoru and Utsumi refer to the girl as "Inubushi", but Yuni refers to her as "Hotori", saying she introduced herself as that. Utsumi clarifies that Inubushi is her real name and she suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), and Hotori may be another personality. Utsumi then claims Satoru suffers from the same illness, which he can confirm or deny. If he denies it, Utsumi claims to be a psychiatrist, which is a lie as she doesn't want to reveal the true source of her information (the terabyte disk). She claims he took on the identity of Kokoro to to help stabilize his mind. She then asks if the names "Mayuzumi Lin" and "Yomogi Seiji" sounded familiar, which he can confirm or deny. Yuni interrupts them, asking what they're talking about. Utsumi mutters "how strange...", wondering why Yuni, who supposedly survived in the cabin for 7 days, didn't know about the plane crash. Utsumi reveals she knows about Kokoro and Mayuzumi because they were caught in an avalanche one year earlier. When Satoru asks why Yuni is with them in SPHIA, Utsumi agrees to tell him everything he knows on the condition that she speaks to Satoru and Yuni separately. After following her to her room, Utsumi says not to trust anyone, not even Satoru himself since this is a facility for the mentally ill. In their talk, Utsumi claims Satoru has DID, knows about Satoru's relationship with Mayuzumi and is no longer bothered by the mention of Kokoro, Yomogi or the avalanche. She claims he created the "Kokoro personality" to keep Mayuzumi alive in his memory. Satoru goes over the list of things he does and doesn't remember. Utsumi tells him Yuni appeared a bit after 5PM and describes the contents of the Terabyte Disk and how she'd come to believe it. She believes Satoru's case of amnesia is unique, and he may actually be a new personality born 90 minutes ago with fragments of the "original" Yukidoh's memories. This is very close to the truth of him being created of the memories of Self. Utsumi recalls how Satoru fell from the clock tower just after 4PM. If Satoru asks why he climbed the clock tower, she says she she last saw him going doing the stairs at 3:30PM. If he asks what caused his DID, Utsumi believes it started during childhood and says she might know for sure if she could "ask Yukidoh-kun himself directly". As he leaves, Utsumi asks him to put away the cups. Yuni goes in to talk to Utsumi and Satoru drops the cups. * Set regasked why you climbed the clock tower" to 1 if you selected "Why did I climb the clock tower?" The "great mother" is a Jungian archetype that represents the intimate and caring mother figure. Utsumi Kali embodies this archetype. Separation Satoru finds the torn newspaper in his hands. Yomogi and Yuni help pick up the scraps. Outside, the blizzard rages on. Satoru examines his female body in the window once more. He unhooks the bra to help him breathe easier, but notices he's missing something between his legs. He yells out loud and the three others in the cabin stare as he feels around his crotch. He makes his escape to the storeroom. Satoru comes out of the basement and the others pretend nothing happened. * None Satoru is separated from his trusty little pal, his beloved symbol, his unfaltering companion. Uniform Satoru notices the newspaper is torn non-uniformly by hand. Yomogi decides to piece the newspaper back together which Alpha had torn up earlier. Satoru realizes he and Kokoro are trading bodies, but Yuni tells the others that Satoru has DID. He claims that Kokoro created a new personality after the crash to escape the pain. At the end of his explanation, he whispers into Satoru's ear "It's all right. Satoru will go back to normal for sure." This may be a reference to the real Yukidoh Satoru after the YUKIDOH Plan is complete. Or it may refer to Satoru returning to SPHIA shortly in the next swap. After reconstructing the paper, they read the headline. Satoru decides to check they really were in the cabin on Mount Akakura. He leaves silently with a lantern into the snowstorm. He reads the sign outside the cabin which confirmed the cabin's name. However, he feels the blizzard concealed the true nature of the mountain and walks into the snow. * None Rather than uniform, the newspaper is torn up non-uniformly. However, there is likely a better explanation for the title. Dimly Satoru finds his head submerged underwater. If Kokoro did not consume the sleeping pills, he finds that someone is pressing down on his head. He exhales one last time and drowns. If Kokoro did consume the sleeping pills, Satoru manages to get his head out. While breathing heavily, he hears the sound of his bedroom door closing. He looks around and sees the hot bath and his clothes soaking. Satoru reasons that whoever was outside should have checked if they heard drowning sounds, but since they left without a word, something must have happened. He leaves the bathroom and walks towards the bed, but falls unconscious due tot the effects of the sleeping pills. * If regdrink the sleeping pill - Bio BAD local" is set to 1, set regTake the Sleeping Pills BAD - Clear" to 0001 Satoru remarks that his "consciousness was dim" as a result of the near-drowning. He's about to pass out and about to die if he stayed in the water any longer.